The Driver
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Harry returns to his love and finds a new job in the muggle world doing what he loves, driving fast. hphg with a li'l hpgw.
1. 001

Harry shook his head and looked around his flat.  He looked around the living room one last time and walked to his adopted daughter's room.

He opened the door quietly and crossed the room. He smiled at Amy and kissed her forehead then walked carefully out of the room.

As he closed the door two boxes floated slowly from his room and landed in front of his fireplace.

He smirked and softly called, "Dobby."

A soft crack sounded and the house elf popped into view in front of him. "Yes master?"

"Is everything packed from the other rooms?"

"Yes master, all but your library."

Harry nodded and the house elf disappeared with the remainder of the boxes. In the morning he and Amy would use an unauthorized portkey to return… home, he thought.

No matter where he had been it had never felt like home as much as the Burrow or Hogwarts had been.

Harry looked around the flat at its bare walls. When he had first moved here Amy's mother had been his next door neighbor. She had been a good friend to Harry and had helped him with his Portuguese. When she had gotten ill she had asked Harry for a very big favor. She was a muggle born and didn't have anyone to take care of her witch daughter. She asked Harry, seven months after he had arrived and they had met, to take care of Amy if something happened to her. Five months later Andrea had passed away. Amy was only three at the time. Harry had been miserable as he tried to explain why Amy was going to live with him and why her mum wouldn't be coming back.

Now Amy was five and she had expressed interest in going to England where her mother had been born and where her new father had been born. Harry hadn't been sure but a letter from Mrs. Weasley had made his mind up. Well it was more the howler she had sent along with the letter she had sent.

Harry shook his head and grinned as he remembered how the ceiling had shook as her amplified voice yelled at him that he needed to come home so she could make sure he was eating well and three years should have been enough time to get his mind straight.

Only Dumbledore knew exactly where he was. Everyone else believed he was in Portugal and spending his time on beaches. What he was actually doing was spending his time in jungles and classrooms. He had accepted a position as an instructor for a year at the Brazilian School of Witchcraft. It was an all girl school for 12-19 year olds. He spent his time taking care of Amy, teaching and leading field trips. Now that his year was up he had declined extending his contract.

Harry yawned and walked to his room. It was strange having a house elf in a flat, he thought as he strolled down the hall. Dobby had appeared in his kitchen three days after he had moved in and refused to leave. Harry had given up after two days and hired the elf officially. Now whenever another tenant had dropped by they were always amazed at how clean his place was with him so busy. When they asked how Harry always winked and replied, "Magic."

Harry opened the door to his room and started to pull his tee off when he heard the whisper soft brush of owl wing's cutting through the air. He pulled his shirt back into place and smiled at Hedwig as she dropped to his shoulder. He pulled the letter off of her leg and she flitted towards her cage. He set it down without looking at the name and finished changing quickly. He slid the clothes he had just worn into a bag and pulled out a pair of black raw silk trousers, a gray tee and a white button down shirt. Once he had his new clothes on he picked up the bag and the letter and smiled widely when he saw it was from Hermione. When he had left she had promised to wait for him.

He reminisced about their goodbye kiss for a moment then opened the letter. He smiled as he read her neat handwriting then his eyes widened and his grin became wild and dangerous looking. He whispered to himself, "Now that will be an excellent welcome home."

He still couldn't believe that she had waited for him. Hermione was a sensible girl and waiting for him seemed like a very irrational thing to do to him. He didn't care though. All he could think about was being with her again. The letters and pictures he received from her hadn't been enough.

He made his way into the sitting room and conjured a couch. As he sat down he looked at his watch. He yawned as he saw it was a little after midnight. He pillowed his bag under his head and hoped he would be able to get six or seven hours of sleep before Amy woke up.

~o~

Amy crawled out of her bed and pulled one of Harry's shirts on over her pajamas. She grinned as she remembered how Harry had torn apart his room looking for the shirt only to remember he had given it to her when she had fallen into a creek on a field trip she had tagged along on. 

She walked out of her empty room, save the magic bed, and made her way to the kitchen where she could smell cinnamon and coffee. When she walked into the sitting room she saw Harry asleep on the couch and giggled slightly as she saw his glasses half on and off his face.

She snuck up on him and began tickling him.

Harry awoke with a snort and picked Amy up and hugged her tightly.

"Morning little one."

Amy giggled madly as Harry began tickling her back.

Harry kissed her forehead as he set her down on the couch and said, "We need to eat and then we'll go to the new house."

Harry fixed his glasses and followed her into the kitchen, her giggles still echoing. Dobby set their meals in front of them and said, "Library and all other items are transferred to the new mansion master."

Harry nodded and thanked him as he sipped at his coffee and watched Amy stare furtively at the cinnamon rolls while picking at her eggs and bacon rashers.

He smiled and said, "Once you finish at least the eggs you can have a cinnamon roll."

She cheered softly and began to dig into her eggs. A few minutes later she had finished her eggs and dug into her cinnamon roll. Harry grinned as she wiped the icing off her face and licked her fingers clean before digging into the pastry again.

He picked up her plate and finished off her bacon rashers and set the plates aside for Dobby. He pulled the saucer with his cinnamon roll in front of him and began eating it slowly as he watched Amy eat hers with obvious relish.

When she finished dobby appeared next to him with a wet rag and a wide grin on his face.

Dobby handed Harry the rag and Harry said, "Come here Amy."

She nodded as she continued licking her fingers and slid out of her chair. She walked over to him and he squatted down so he could wipe her face easier. He shook his head and teased her, "You're so sticky I should use you to keep notes on."

She giggled as he finished wiping her face then finished her hands off. Harry handed dobby the rag and said, "Are you going to be able to get the remainder of the kitchen stuff to the new place?"

Dobby nodded and said, "Yes master, new elves is helping Dobby."

Harry nodded and said, "Okay. Amy you need to go get dressed and we can get going."

She nodded and scampered out of the room and down to her bedroom.

A few moments later he came running when she called for him.

He found her trying to put her robes on backwards and tried to stifle a laugh. He helped her put them on properly and attempted to braid her hair. After a few moments he gave up on that and put it up in a pony tail.

She straightened her robes nervously as she followed him out of the room. He slid his wand out of his pocket and waved it quickly around the room. All the furniture inside turned into dust and blew out the window.

They walked through the empty apartment and Harry picked up his bag. He held out a small black book and said, "Are you ready?"

She nodded nervously and twined the hem of her robe through her fingers. She reached out to the book hesitantly and a moment later, both of them felt a hook grab them behind the navel and pull them.

After a period of twisting and turning that felt like anything from a moment to an eternity, they arrived in the sitting room of Harry's new home.

Harry's vision was obscured by a flash and then a brown and scarlet blur coming towards him. As his eyes adjusted to the low light after the flash he found himself being kissed by Hermione and the Weasleys and his other friends cheering his return.

He pulled away from Hermione and smiled at her. He bent over to her ear and whispered softly, "I've missed you with all my heart."

She kissed him on the lips and he pulled away after a moment. He looked down and saw Amy holding on tightly to his robes and peeking out at everyone from behind him. He smiled and said, "Amy honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Weasley smiled at her while Mrs. Weasley leaned down and said, "You're so beautiful." She lifted a strand of Amy's hair and said, "This is the most beautiful blonde hair I've ever seen."

Amy blushed and thanked her softly as Harry continued introducing the rest of the Weasleys, Hagrid, and then the rest. Harry pushed Amy towards the other children and watched her as she talked with the others hesitantly. After a few moments she and two others were playing with some toy dueling wands and Harry turned to Hermione.

She smiled at him and his heart flipped over. "I've missed you."

She smiled at him and said, "I've missed you too."

"Thank you for sending her those robes. She loved the colors. Although she had some trouble putting them on this morning."

"Oh?"

"She had them on backwards when she called for my help."

Hermione and Harry shared a laugh and told the rest of the adults about the incident as drinks were passed around. The adults watched their children while Harry filled them in on what he had been doing the past three years.

Ron, and his wife Sarah, showed Harry some of the new pictures that hadn't been sent to him. He smiled as he watched the youngest additions to the Weasley clan cavort in the back yard of Ron's home.

"You have the oldest child."

Harry blinked at Ron then nodded. "Yeah. It's strange. Although I expected you to have more by now you red-blooded devil."

The rest of the Weasleys laughed while Ron's blond wife turned bright red as fast as Ron did.

Harry and Hermione held hands all evening until the rest left late that night. Hermione watched Harry carry Amy up to her room and waited for him to return.

As he came down the stairs she stood up and walked straight into his arms. Harry held her tightly as she kissed his lips, sticking her tongue into his mouth and tasting the butterbeer and chocolate mixed in his mouth.

Harry pulled back after a moment to catch his breath and asked, "Are you finished at Oxford?"

She nodded and said, "For the year."

Harry smiled softly. "Good. What are you going to do now?"

"Spend time with you."

Harry smiled and kissed her again. This time his tongue invaded her mouth and tasted the sweetness of her breath from the mints and the tea she had drunk at the party.

"Can you stay tonight?"

Hermione shook her head and Harry's face fell.

"I have to go to an appointment and go by an apothecary tomorrow. Besides, I wouldn't be able to do anything."

Harry blinked as Hermione looked at him steadily then he realized what she meant and pulled a face.

She smirked at him and kissed him again, "Soon."

He nodded and ran his fingers up and down her back slowly and softly, delighting in her shivers.

As he began to kiss her again he heard a plaintive calling for "Daddy."

Hermione pulled away and grinned at him. "She calls you daddy?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly as he fixed his robes and headed upstairs to her room.

He opened the door to her room and said, "Amy? I'm here."

"Thirsty."

Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. He murmured an incantation and a tray with a glass and a carafe of water appeared on the dresser across the room. He went over to it and poured a glass for her then crossed the room back to her bed. He sat down on the edge and handed her the glass.

She finished the glass and handed it to him. She hugged him tightly and said, "Thanks daddy."

Harry grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep princess ankle biter."

She giggled and snuggled into her bed as Harry softly crooned a song to her. She fell asleep a few minutes later and Harry stood and tucked her in better. He turned and saw Hermione smiling at him.

He grinned back at her and walked out of the room turning off the soft lights as he did so. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly while saying, "I need to get home. I love you."

Harry held her tightly and said, "I love you too. I've missed you so much."

Hermione smiled and slipped a small package into his pocket. She pulled away from him and disapparated.

Harry looked into Amy's room then turned towards his room when he saw all was right.

~o~

As Harry sat at his desk doing some minor paper work he regarded the package. It was a bit bigger than a normal envelope and he wondered what was in it. He shook his head and finished the paperwork. He forced himself to concentrate. He told himself he would look at the package as soon as he was done.

Once he was done he stripped and slipped into a pair of boxers and a tee that Ginny and her husband had sent him for his last birthday. He grinned at the memory as he had opened the package to find three pairs of red silk boxers and a gold and red House Gryffindor tee.

He walked back over to the desk in his room and picked up the package. As he sat on his bed he broke the seal carefully. He slipped out a long letter and a few photographs. He stared at the top one for a moment and grinned stupidly. It was a picture of Hermione in a red bathing suit and a very small one at that.

After a few moments of drooling he set the pictures down and read the letter from Hermione. He smiled and tried not to drool as he read all that she had written. It was hard for him not to. She had written down all the things they had done and told him all the things she planned to do with him. After he finished the letter he sat and wished she had been able to stay the night. Once he was done, he picked up the pictures and looked through them slowly. All of them were muggle photos of her that had been taken by him in their last year or just before he had left except the last. It was a wizard photo and he didn't see Hermione in it. As he looked at the picture he saw Hermione's head poke past the border. She looked up at him and then smiled hesitantly. She edged out and Harry's eyes popped. She was nude. The image of Hermione kept her breasts and crotch covered until she was in the center of the picture. Then she lifted her hands and blew a kiss at him self consciously.

Harry was stunned and sat for a moment before wondering who took the picture. He hoped to god it was Ginny or another girl. He flipped over the photo and saw Hermione's hand writing on the back; I love you Harry. (Ginny took this for me last week.)

Harry hid all the pictures carefully and slipped under his covers smiling gleefully. As he fell asleep he wondered if Hermione would like to move in with him. If Amy didn't mind.

~o~

Ginny was watching Harry and Amy split a bowl of ice cream while she finished a cone off herself. Harry had asked for her help going clothes shopping for Amy and she had jumped to spend some time with Harry now that he was back. She giggled when Harry flicked the cherry onto Amy's nose and it stuck in place. Amy blinked and began giggling also, then plucked the cherry from her face and ate it.

Ginny noticed a red mark on Harry's arm when his sleeve hitched up that was glowing slightly.

"Harry?"

Harry looked over at Ginny and followed her eyes. His lips turned down slightly and he fixed his sleeve so it hid the mark.

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

Ginny blinked and stared at him. Harry stared back and she looked away after a moment her face reddening slightly. Even though she was married happily, Harry still made her feel weak in the knees.

Harry grinned slightly and then reached into his pocket when it started beeping. He took out a small black rectangle and flipped it open.

"Hello?

"Yes.

"I'll be there in a few."

Harry put the phone away and asked, "Ginny can you watch Amy for me for a bit?"

Ginny nodded and Harry kissed Amy goodbye. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Amy nodded and sighed. As soon as Harry disappeared she said, "So unfair. This always happens."

"Who was that?"

Amy shook her head and said, "Whenever someone calls on that phone he always leaves and is gone for an hour or two then he has to leave for a day or three after that."

Amy pouted for a few moments as Ginny mulled that over. As Amy finished her ice cream off, Ginny sipped on the rapidly cooling coffee she had also gotten. She drank the last drop as Amy pushed the bowl forwards and said, "All done."

Ginny smiled and said, "Well should we wait here or head home?"

Amy looked down at the bags of clothing her father had bought and said, "Home."

Ginny smiled as Amy tried to pick up all the bags. "Want some help?"

Amy shook her head and Ginny cast a spell to lessen the weight surreptitiously.

Amy lifted the bags easily then and followed Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron so they could use the floo to get back to Harry's.

~o~

Harry sat at an obsidian table with a four other wizards and one witch. They passed sheets of paper from one to another and looked to Harry as he finished reading a sheet already in front of him.

He looked up at them and nodded twice. All but the wizard closest to him stood and disappeared with faint cracks. The one who remained handed Harry a folded sheet and disappeared himself. Harry unfolded the parchment and read it. He smiled slightly and then stood. Where he had been sitting the word Master was carved into the back of the chair he had been sitting on.

As he stepped away from the table and towards the door the chairs and table began sinking into the floor and tables and workbenches appeared with muggle gardening tools appeared on the walls. As soon as the table disappeared larger tools and machines appeared in the middle of the room.

Harry stepped out of the room and appeared in the middle of a small park with a shed hidden by ivy. He took out his wand and disappeared.

I'm currently in need of a new beta for a non fanfic story. Must have an excellent command of the English language and be interested in military and fantasy fiction. A minor grounding in military terms would be useful and as well as access to aim or y!im and a large quantity of time to spend on this over the next summer and possibly much longer. Aim me or email me if interested. -Cole


	2. 002

Harry appeared in his sitting room and grinned at his daughter, Ginny and Hermione. "Hi. Sorry about that."  
  
Ginny asked where he went and Harry shrugged. "If you don't ask, I won't have to lie."  
  
Both of the women glared at him as Harry picked up Amy and asked, "What do you want to do for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Mexican."  
  
Harry shook his head, "The best Mexican place is in San Francisco. I don't want to go to the states for dinner."  
  
Amy pouted then said, "Italian?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Dobby makes an excellent linguine."  
  
Amy nodded and asked, "Can Miss Ginny and Harmony stay?"  
  
Harry grinned at the mispronunciation and nodded. "If they want to."  
  
Ginny shook her head and said, "I have to get home and make dinner for Aries. I'll see you later." She kissed Amy's and Harry's cheeks and disappeared.  
  
Hermione said, "If you want me to stay," while looking directly at Harry. He nodded and blew her a kiss.  
  
She smiled and reciprocated while Harry set Amy down and she ran to tell Dobby what they wanted for dinner.  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione and said, "Do you think you could spend a day with Amy soon?"  
  
Hermione nodded and asked, "Sure, why?"  
  
"I want her to get to know you better."  
  
Hermione smiled and crossed over to him. He smiled as her hands wound around him and she pulled herself against him. He leaned down and began to kiss her as his hands went down to her hips to hold her in place.  
  
The two were lost in their kisses and embrace when they heard mad giggling. Amy ran up the stairs when they turned to look at her and they heard her singing, "Daddy and Harmony sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Well 'Harmony'… I think she approves."  
  
Hermione smacked his butt and said, "Shut up and kiss me 'daddy'."  
  
Harry shut up and kissed her.  
  
~o~  
  
Amy and Hermione were walking out of a movie theatre when Amy asked, "Can we get something to drink? That popcorn was salty."  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "Here? Or do you want to go somewhere else?"  
  
Amy looked at the refreshment area and said, "Too busy."  
  
Hermione nodded and took her hand. The two walked out of the movie theatre and into the shopping centre proper.  
  
They made their way to a small coffee place and Hermione ordered a cappuccino for herself while Amy asked for a small Sprite. They only had twenty ounce bottles and Amy nodded her okay with that.  
  
"What did you think of the movie?"  
  
Amy began rattling off its charming points and an hour passed while Hermione sat smiling at her. When she finished the two walked out of the mall, Amy still carrying her mostly full soda.  
  
Once they got to the parking lot Hermione found her mother's BMW and the two drove back to her parents' home. Her mother smiled at the two when they returned and set the two in front of freshly baked cookies and milk.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
Amy started in on a fresh recitation on the movie and the two adults laughed at the appropriate moments.  
  
After Amy finished off three cookies she excused herself to use the restroom and Mrs. Granger asked, "Are you and Harry back together?"  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, most definitely."  
  
Her mother smiled and the two discussed a few minor points until Amy returned. When she got there the two went back to the Potter Manor.  
  
As soon as they exited the fireplace Amy saw Harry and ran straight towards him jumping into his lap and hugging him. He laughed and rearranged her after a minor grimace. "Have fun?"  
  
She nodded and began a third recitation of the day's events.  
  
~o~  
  
Amy was asleep and Harry and Hermione were in the sitting room. Hermione grinned at Harry as he unbuttoned her blouse and nibbled on her neck. Hermione moaned softly as his hands traced around her back and undid her bra while his lips teased her neck. "Hermione…"  
  
She pulled away and asked, "Where?"  
  
Harry looked at her blankly and she asked again, "Where do you want to make love?"  
  
Harry smiled at her and said, "I have a silencing charm on my room."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and said, "Lead the way."  
  
Harry grinned and picked her up. He kissed her lips and carried her up the stairs to his room.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione as she slipped one of his shirts and shrunk a pair of his sweats so they'd fit better. Hermione asked, "Amy won't have a problem with me being here?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "She said she really likes you. I mentioned I was thinking about asking you to move in."  
  
Hermione blinked and asked, "Really?"  
  
Harry grinned and pulled her back onto his bed. "Yes. Move in. you can have your own room if you'd feel better about it."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I just need to be with you."  
  
Harry smiled and slipped his hands up under the shirt she was wearing. "Good."  
  
~o~  
  
Amy was halfway through her breakfast when the two appeared. "Morning daddy. Hi Harmony."  
  
Harry smirked at Hermione and said, "Morning honey. Sleep well?"  
  
She nodded and looked covetously at the donuts in the middle of the table. Harry grinned and said, "Finish and you can have one."  
  
She nodded and ate her meal a bit faster. Harry ruffled her hair and she giggled as he sat down. "Oohh, uncle Ron called earlier. He said he wanted to talk to you."  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed a cup of coffee before heading out to the sitting room.  
  
He took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire as he said, "Ron Weasley."  
  
A few moments later Ron's head appeared in the fireplace. "Morning Harry. Have you seen Hermione?"  
  
Harry turned slightly red and was glad Ron wouldn't be able to tell. "Yes, why?"  
  
"She left a book here and I wondered if she wanted to pick it up or have me drop it off."  
  
"Oh, she's spending the day with me. We can drop by and grab it."  
  
Ron nodded and looked off for a moment. He looked back at Harry and grinned. "Got to go. I'll see you later." He winked at Harry and disappeared with a small pop.  
  
Harry shook his head and grinned. He picked up his coffee and took another sip as he walked back to the breakfast room. Hermione looked very uncomfortable as Amy stared at her. Harry took his seat at the head of the table and looked between them. "What's up?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and said, "Your daughter wanted to know why I stayed the night."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "We had a lot of catching up to do. She'll be spending the night more often. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Amy nodded and got out of her seat. She crossed over to Harry's and sat in his lap. "Can we go to the zoo today?"  
  
Harry was about to speak when Hermione said, "That would be fun. Let's go."  
  
Harry grinned at her and kissed Amy's forehead. "Go get dressed in muggle clothes and we'll go."  
  
Hermione moved her chair closer to his and said, "Is it ok if I try to get her to pronounce my name properly?"  
  
"Ahh, I like how she says your name." Harry's fingers traced along her arm as he said it and she giggled. "It is cute," she admitted.  
  
He drew her into his lap and slipped his hands under his shirt. She snuggled against him and said, "I need to go get changed."  
  
Harry nodded but didn't let go of her. He started kissing her neck as she sighed softly and moaned his name.  
  
They pulled apart when they heard footsteps near the door. Hermione tried to get out of Harry's lap but he wouldn't let go. A moment later Amy came in and smiled at them both. "I'm ready."  
  
Harry nodded, "I need to find out what Dobby did with my car and Hermione needs to go home and get changed."  
  
Amy pouted slightly and nodded. Harry let go and Hermione kissed his cheek as she stood. She slipped her wand out of Harry's waistband and was about to disappear when Harry said, "You need to go by Ron's. He said you forgot a book there."  
  
Hermione blinked and grinned. "He borrowed the Kama Sutra from me."  
  
Harry's face froze then he grinned widely. "We'll have to look through that together soon."  
  
Hermione nodded and disappeared.  
  
Amy sat down at the table and stared at Harry. Harry grinned and asked, "What?"  
  
"I've been saying her name wrong."  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Why didn't she say anything," she asked.  
  
"Well you're five. You can't be expected to pronounce every word perfectly. Besides, we both thought it was cute."  
  
Amy giggled and asked, "How is her name pronounced?"  
  
Harry said, "Her-my-oh-knee."  
  
Amy repeated it slowly a few times then tried it faster. After repeating it half a dozen times she said it properly. She grinned and Harry called for Dobby. When the house elf appeared with a soft crack Harry asked, "Where did you put the car?"  
  
"I's left it shrunk in youse office master."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Thanks."  
  
Harry said, "Come on Amy. We'll go get the car and un-shrink it outside."  
  
Amy nodded happily and followed Harry to his office. When they got in Harry found a small box marked misc. storage that was still sealed. He opened it and found his car shrunk and a few other items he rarely used. Harry took out the car and noticed a small box underneath it. He handed the fist size car to Amy and said, "Hold on to this. I need to look at this other box."  
  
Amy nodded and set the box on Harry's desk pushing it around and making soft car sounds as she maneuvered it in and out of the items on his desk. He smiled as he pulled out the small box and watched her before opening it.  
  
He looked down at the box and opened it. Harry looked in and shut it after a moment. His face had fallen when he saw what it was. "Honey, let's go."  
  
He set the box on his desk and picked up the car. She followed him out of the room and they made their way from his first floor office to the front of the house. Harry set the vehicle down on driveway in front of the home and took out his wand. He muttered a long and complex spell and Amy clapped excitedly as the car returned to its normal size. When it was back to normal she ran to the passenger side and opened the door. She climbed in and opened the glove box of the car. She reached in and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and giggled as they slid down her nose.  
  
Harry opened the driver's side and sighed happily. "I love this car."  
  
Amy nodded and said, "Me too. Can I have it when I get my license?"  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head. "Nope. All mine."  
  
She pouted and then began giggling madly as Harry tickled her.  
  
They both jumped when they heard a soft scream. They looked up and saw Hermione staring incredulously at the car.  
  
"Y-you have an A-Aston-Martin?"  
  
Harry nodded happily. "My other baby."  
  
Amy nodded and said, "It goes 0 to 100 in less than five seconds and it'll go 306 kilometers per hour. Daddy had it that fast in a race year before last."  
  
Harry turned bright red and nodded. "I won too."  
  
He looked at Amy then back at Hermione. "Ready to go?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and Harry said, "Back seat Amy. Seat belts too."  
  
Amy nodded and clambered into the back seat.  
  
Hermione got into the car slowly and said, "How did you afford this?"  
  
"Ulrich Bez has a wizard niece who goes to the school I was teaching at. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Only 80,000 American for it."  
  
Hermione nodded and then grinned slightly. "We've got to show daddy. He's always wanted one. He'll be green."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "He's at work?"  
  
Hermione nodded and said, "It's on the way to the zoo."  
  
Harry grinned and turned the key. The engine purred to life and Harry pushed the button to lower the roof. He backed up and onto the road. He grinned at Hermione and checked to make sure Amy had her seat belt on. His hand reached down for the shifter and said, "Hang on."  
  
Two seconds later they were on their way and Hermione's face had gone very pale as Amy crowed in pleasure and the wind blew through their hair as the car's engine purred louder. Harry pushed the CD in and the music began to play. Amy yelled, "I love this CD," and Harry nodded. "I know."  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione and she tried to smile back. A car jumped out of their way as they drove and Hermione went pale again. She looked at the speedometer and closed her eyes tightly. She squeaked out, "You're going one hundred eighty kilometers."  
  
Amy squealed with excitement, "Faster daddy."  
  
A few minutes later he began to slow and pulled into an opening that appeared near the front of Hermione's parents' office. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. "You're a maniac. I drive to the zoo."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "It won't start for you. The key reads fingerprints."  
  
Hermione shuddered and said, "Fine. Drive slower to the zoo."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Alright. Only if I get a kiss though."  
  
Hermione leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Harry turned his face and captured her face with his hand. He pulled her closer and kissed her much harder. They both forgot where they were until Amy began giggling.  
  
Harry pulled away and both of them blushed. Harry turned and tickled Amy for a moment then got out of the car. He pulled his seat up and Amy got out on his side. She looked carefully up and down the road then trotted around the back of the car to the sidewalk.  
  
Hermione took her hand and waited for Harry to come around the car. He smiled at them and clicked the key fob. Three beeps and the car looked like an old beaten up Mini Cooper. Harry grinned and said, "Latest in anti-theft from the Brazilian wizarding market. Cars are very popular there for wizards and witches."  
  
Hermione nodded as Harry took Amy's other hand. Harry grinned down at Amy and asked, "Want to swing?"  
  
She nodded happily and Harry looked at Hermione. "On three… one... two… three."  
  
They swung her back and forth and laughed as Amy giggled madly.  
  
They stopped when they approached the front of the office and Hermione let go as Harry opened the door and motioned the two in. both of her parents were talking to the receptionist when they came in.  
  
"Hermione dear. How nice to see you. You too Harry. Hello Amy dear."  
  
Amy grinned and said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." "What brings you by?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Hermione thought you might want to see my car Daniel."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Aston-Martin DB7 Volante with the V12 from a Vanquish in it."  
  
Daniel's jaw dropped then he said, "Lead the way. I have to see this." Harry grinned and followed Hermione's father out of the office. He looked around and finally asked, "Where is it?"  
  
Harry smirked and said, "See that Mini Cooper over there?"  
  
Daniel nodded and blinked as it disappeared and an Aston-Martin took its place.  
  
"Want to take a ride?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically and followed Harry to the car. A few moments later Harry was maneuvering through traffic at over ninety kilometers per hour.  
  
Harry looked over at Daniel and asked, "May I ask your daughter to marry me?"  
  
Daniel looked over at him and said, "Hmm? Oh yes, most definitely. Go faster."  
  
Harry grinned and shifted again. The car took on a throatier growl and leapt forward. 


	3. 003

Check out Balance. Best story I've written yet. It'll be worth it. ;)

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

As Harry and Hermione watched Amy coo over a polar bear they sipped on the coffees they had bought. Harry scowled when his pocket began to ring then blinked. He took out the phone in his pocket and Hermione looked at it. It wasn't the one she had seen before. Harry flipped it open and grinned. "Hello?"

"Yes Emma. No, not yet.

"I'm sure you'll know.

"Of course. I'll catch you later. Bye Emma."

Hermione looked at him and asked, "My mom?"

Harry nodded and she asked, "What did she want?"

"Nothing special."

Hermione glared at him then asked, "Why do you have two phones?"

Harry shook his head. "I only have one. It looks different for whoever calls."

"Oh. So who called you on the black phone?"

Harry called out to Amy, "Ready to go see another animal?"

Amy shook her head and continued watching the bears swim.

Hermione glared at him and said, "You're ignoring me."

"No I'm not. I'm not answering so I don't have to lie."

"Tell."

"If I did I'd have to erase your memory."

Hermione pouted and said, "No sex for you tonight."

"Are you still moving in?"

She nodded. "You're sleeping on the couch though."

"You never told me about the time turner."

"That's different. I wasn't allowed to."

"Same thing. You're not cleared to know."

"Who decides?"

"My boss."

"You have a job?"

"How do you think I afford stuff like this?"

A sapphire necklace appeared in his hand and she gasped. He placed it around her neck and she held it up for a moment then looked at him. She let it fall back down to her neck and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered in his ear, "You are so getting sex tonight."

Harry grinned and kissed her neck as he held her tightly.

~o~

Harry was tucking Amy in as she rattled off the books he hadn't read to her in awhile. "Read me the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry grimaced and said, "You know I don't like those stories about me."

"But I love it daddy."

She pouted and Harry relented. Harry picked the book up off of her bookcase and opened it to the beginning to read, "Chapter One: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts…"

~o~

Harry put the phone away and scowled. He had hoped he wouldn't need to go away on a mission anytime soon. He walked down to Amy's room and checked on her. She was sleeping peacefully and he smiled as he closed the door. Harry walked down to his office and threw the phone across the room. He didn't even have the pleasure of seeing it being crunched against the wall. It sunk into the wall and then bounced off, landing on one of the chairs in his office. He looked at his watch and scowled. It was two AM and he didn't relish waking up Mrs. Weasley.

He tossed a pinch of floo powder into his fireplace and called out Molly Weasley. Two minutes later Mrs. Weasley was babbling as she asked if he and Amy were alright. Harry assured her they were both fine and said, "I have to go away for a few days. Normally I would ask Hermione since she lives here now to look after Amy but she's leaving tomorrow morning for a workshop and I have to go out."

He glanced at his watch again and said, "I'm really sorry to call you so late but I have to leave right now and I was hoping you could come pick up Amy for me in the morning and watch her till I get back?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and assured him she would love to take care of Amy for a few days. After a few moments the connection closed and Harry picked up a black cloak from his closet in the office and a camouflage duffel bag.

Harry wrote two quick messages and set them on the breakfast table. He walked into the kitchen and tried to remember where Dobby said he slept. He opened the cupboard under the sink and found Dobby curled up on some blankets. "Dobby," he called softly.

The house elves eyes opened and said, "Yes master? Is master hungry?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm leaving for a few days. Mrs. Weasley is coming to pick up Amy in the morning and Hermione will be leaving."

Dobby nodded and Harry said, "go back to sleep."

Dobby nodded and closed his eyes. Harry smirked as the elf began snoring softly.

Harry made his way back up to his bedroom and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She stretched and mumbled something as she slept. Harry shook her shoulder and she woke up after a moment. "H-Harry? Why are you dressed?"

"I have to go to work. I'll be back in a few days."

"Where?"

"Sorry love. I'll see you in a bit."

Hermione nodded and fell asleep. He grinned and disappeared with a soft crack reappearing in a room next to the chair with Master carved on it. The inhabitants of the room stood and waited for him to sit. When he took his place the others sat and passed him a sheet of paper each.

~o~

Hermione read the note Harry had left for her and scowled. She didn't even notice Amy enter the room until she heard the girl say, "Daddy's out working. He promised to take me to a movie today too."

Hermione looked at the girl and saw she was fighting tears. "I'm sorry Amy. If I have time would you like me to take you to a movie?"

Amy shook her head and picked up her glass of juice. She drank it and picked at her food as she stared at the table top.

Mrs. Weasley appeared a moment later and Hermione turned to greet her.

~o~

Harry stood with one other wizard facing an extremely old looking witch. The witch scowled and threw down her wand. Harry smiled and said, "Excellent choice. Amber."

The other wizard stepped forward and pressed a piece of red rope against the witch. The rope stretched and bound the witch in the hojojutsu fashion. The rope performed intricate knots and wound its way around the woman in a prescribed manner. Harry nodded with satisfaction when the rope finished its multiple triangle design and he said, "Amber, take the prisoner to the detention center. I'll meet the others in the Room."

The wizard nodded and grabbed a hold of the witch. The ropes flashed blue and the two disappeared.

~o~

Harry was sitting in his chair when two wizards and a witch appeared in the room. A bottle of champagne appeared on the table along with six glasses. A moment later two more wizards appeared and the one called Amber said, "We got her. No more problems from her and her brood."

Harry nodded and another wizard said, "Emerald, are you going to the Ministry shindig?"

Harry shook his head, "No Raven, I got an invite but it's my daughter's birthday."

The witch smiled and said, "That's right." She waved her hand and a small box wrapped in shiny black paper wrapped with emerald appeared in her hand. "We all chipped in to get this for her."

Harry grinned and set the box on his bag. "Let's drink. That's one more Dark Wizard down and only untold more to go."

They all laughed as Harry popped the cork and poured champagne into their glasses.

~o~

Harry popped into his sitting room and was nearly bowled over when his daughter slammed into him. "You're back daddy."

Harry nodded and said, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Mrs. Weasley?"

"I watched her."

Harry turned around and saw Hermione watching him with a cocked eye.

"I thought you had a workshop."

"Amy is more important."

Amy let go of Harry and said, "Hermione took me to a petting zoo. A baby goat tinkled on my shoes."

Harry grinned and set down his bag. He opened it carefully so the others couldn't see what was in it and took out the gift. "Amy, some of my coworkers chipped in and got you this for your birthday. I know it's not for another three weeks but I thought I'd give it to you now to make up for not being able to take you to a movie."

Amy grabbed the box and sat down on the couch. "Thanks, daddy."

Harry smiled and Hermione strode over to him. She kissed his cheek then said, "You smell."

Harry grinned and said, "I haven't been able to use a shower since I left and I've been too busy to use a cleaning spell."

Hermione nodded and took his cloak off of him. Then she gasped, "There's blood on your shirt."

Harry looked down and shrugged. "Not mine. Don't worry."

Hermione was about to say something when Amy shrieked. "Daddy, daddy… it's a puppy."

Harry blinked and looked at Amy. She held a Chinese Pug puppy in her arms and was kissing its head.

Hermione grinned and said, "It's so ugly it tips the scale right back to cute."

Harry looked at the puppy then at the rugs of his house and moaned, "Oh no."

Hermione giggled as Amy began rattling off the best names for a puppy she could think of.

~o~

Amy and her new puppy, Stalker, were inseparable. The only way Harry had been able to pull him away from her was tugging sharply on his leash or enticing him with food. Except for a few minor incidents the dog had learned how to get Dobby to open a door and had also found out how to piddle in a potted plant in the foyer. Now the plant was dying but there weren't any more messes and Harry could spend his time planning Amy's birthday party and avoiding Hermione's questions about his job.

"Harry?"

Harry turned the page in his report and asked, "Yes?"

"Are you an Auror?"

Harry set the report down and looked at Hermione. He sighed and said, "Hermione, if I had antagonized you and repeatedly asked you questions third year about why you were acting so strangely would you have told me about your time turner?"

Hermione thought for a moment and said, "Yes."

Harry continued to stare at her as she started to look uncomfortable. She shook herself then admitted, "No."

"Same here. I can't tell you. Maybe someday."

"Where did you learn that?"

Harry looked confused and asked, "Learn what?"

"That stares at someone until they get all uncomfortable."

Harry grinned and said, "I'm an excellent teacher. I got very good at it when the girls at the school I taught would give excuses for not doing their homework or tried to become too friendly with me."

Hermione grinned and sat down in his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you."

She snuggled against him and asked, "Did you ever date?"

"You asked me that in a letter."

"I know. But that was the second year you were there."

"You already know I went out on one date as a favor. It didn't go over well."

"Did you go out again?"

"Not on a date. I did hang out with a few of the other teachers who were female."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

She grinned and asked, "How old were the students who hit on you?"

"Oh lord. One was only fourteen. She asked me if I would take her virginity."

Hermione giggled and said, "Well I know one girl who was very glad you took her virginity."

Harry smirked and said; "Now which girl would you be talking about? My sweet little Hermione?"

Hermione giggled and snuggled up against him. "Well ok. Two girls."

Harry blinked and sat up straighter. "Two? Oh right. I dated Ginny before you. She told you?"

"Of course. Why do you think we were always giggling?"

Harry shook his head and held her tighter. Hermione asked, "Why did you two break up? She never told me."

"I wasn't in love with her. She knew it and I knew it. I wanted to love her but I couldn't. I loved someone else."

Hermione nodded and said, "You're lucky Ron never found out."

"True. Of course if he had, him catching us in Flagrante Delicto seventh year would have probably pushed it right out of his mind."

Hermione laughed and said, "True. That was so embarrassing."

Harry stood up slowly and Hermione asked, "What?"

"Bed. I want you."

Hermione grinned and clasped his hand tightly as she pulled him out of the room. "Sounds good to me."

~o~

All the Weasleys and their children, the Grangers, many of Harry's friends from school and two of his coworkers were at the Potter Mansion. When he had bought the mansion he had been sure it would be big enough for anything. As he looked around the packed sitting room and glanced at the mirror that showed the backyard he hoped that more people wouldn't be showing. There was more than enough food. But space was running out.

He grinned suddenly when he saw Amy and two other children toss water balloons at Percy. Harry still didn't like him. even though he had done an about face when he had seen proof of Voldemort's return Harry hadn't warmed to him and doubted he ever would. They had already disposed of the multitude of cakes Dobby and the other house elves had prepared and Amy had opened most of her presents. All that was left for the day was for the party to end and the house elves to clean up. Harry turned back to Emma Granger and nodded in answer to her question. Harry and Hermione's parents had a lively discussion going on when Daniel put a finger to his mouth and said, "Shh, she's coming."

Harry smiled as Hermione came up behind him and said, "Amy and the children are soaking the twins and Percy with water balloons. What are you three plotting?"

Daniel and Emma grinned at each other then excused themselves. Harry just looked at Hermione with an innocent expression and she rolled her eyes. He smirked and pulled her into a hug. Hermione tried to pull out while saying, "Everyone's looking."

Harry grinned and kissed her. She forgot about people watching and began kissing back.

~o~

Hermione was walking up on Harry when she heard someone call him Emerald.

"Emerald, your daughter looks like she's having a good time."

Harry nodded and said, "True Raven. How's your wife?"

"She's visiting her sister. She's still freaking out about Michelle marrying a Dark Wizard. Thanks for having me there for the takedown."

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and grimaced. "Hi love."

"Emerald?"

Harry glared at the man next to him and said, "Work name."

"Dark Wizard? Takedown?"

Harry glared at the wizard who looked contrite and walked off. "Umm…"

"Harry."

"So… lovely party, yes?"

Hermione glared at him and asked, "Are you an Auror?"

The third wizard started laughing. "Auror? You haven't told her? We are so much more than Aurors."

Harry turned and glared at him. The wizard turned very pale and said, "Sorry Master," as he slunk off.

Harry sighed and said, "We'll talk after everyone leaves."

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, we will."

Harry quailed at the tone in her voice as she stalked off. Harry turned when he heard someone call his name and saw Hermione's mum heading towards him. "Problems?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I just had the barrier between work and home life be shattered."

"Oh. Good. I thought she might have said no."

Harry grinned and asked, "Did you say no?"

"Well I did have a minor qualm."

"Oh? Afraid he was just interested in the way you moved on a pole?"

"You know about that?"

Harry grinned and said, "Hermione told me when she was snookered seventh year."

Emma shook her head and laughed. "Getting my daughter drunk, huh?"

Harry grinned and said, "Maybe."

They both laughed and walked towards the bar that had been set up for the adults so they could freshen their drinks as Harry asked what her qualm had been about.

~o~

Harry was picking up a piece of wrapping paper when he heard Hermione say, "So?"

"I love you?"

Harry could feel her glaring at him and said, "I'm in charge of a Special Action group."

"I kind of figured that out. What do you do?"

"We're like Hit Wizards only better."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to keep my home life separate from my work life."

Hermione shook her head and asked, "Why?"

"Because the less people who know the less of a chance that Amy or you could get hurt. The majority of the people we go after either die or are executed. Sometimes we miss their compatriots."

Hermione sat down on the couch and Harry sat next to her. She asked softly, "Have you killed?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes. Too many times."

Hermione patted his arm and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have pushed."

Harry shook his head and said, "I should have told you. I was planning on it. I just didn't want to."

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Why did he call you Emerald? And why did the other call you Master?"

"Code name and my title. I'm the Master of our team and the whole group."

Hermione blinked then asked, "If you're the Master… why did you say your boss clears who knows?"

"We're financed by the Confederation of Warlocks."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I clear who knows. I just wanted to keep you and work separate."

Hermione nodded and leaned up against him. "Where's Amy?"

"Asleep, as well as Stalker. They both tired themselves out."

Hermione grinned and asked, "Are you tired?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Not really."

Hermione grinned and asked, "What were you and my parents talking about?"

"How I should ravage you more often."

Hermione hit his shoulder and said, "Tell me."

"Your mum and I were planning a romantic getaway and your father was cheering us on." His eyebrows wagged as he said it and Hermione giggled.

Harry grinned and said, "You used to never giggle. I like it."

Hermione smiled and stroked his leg. "Ready for bed?"

Harry smiled and nodded softly. "I'm more ready for couch."

Hermione grinned widely and maneuvered herself onto his lap.

~o~

Harry was speaking in Portuguese on his cell phone when Hermione got home. He smiled at her and continued his conversation. A few moments later he hung up and called for Dobby. When the house elf appeared Harry said, "Pack a bag for Amy for one week in a hot climate."

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Harry turned and grinned at Hermione. "You need to pack too."

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"A week long vacation before school starts back up."

"Where?"

"You'll find out."

Harry grinned and Hermione pouted as she followed him to their room. As soon as she closed the door behind them Harry turned and pulled her into his arms. "We're going to Brazil. A friend of mine has this beautiful beach house on a private beach he let's me borrow. Well he actually tried to give it to me but I'd never use it enough to need it."

"Oohh… totally private?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "We can do anything we want on the beach."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning?"

Hermione pulled out of his embrace and began to pack. Harry grinned and said, "Why not just buy what you need there?"

Hermione continued packing and said, "I can't afford that."

"Yes we can."

"You can but I can't."

"Hermione… everything that's mine is yours except my car."

Hermione smiled and sat down on the bed next to her suitcase. "So what should I bring?"

"Hmmm, cool clothes to get around the village in and maybe a dress or two for going out to dinner."

Hermione nodded and turned back to packing. Harry said, "And maybe a white dress so we can get married on the beach with Amy, your parents, and Ron and his wife there on Thursday."

Hermione dropped the dress she had been folding and turned to look at Harry. He had a nervous grin on his face as he held his arm out to her. She looked down at his hand and saw the diamond ring in its black velvet box.

~o~

Hermione was chasing Amy as the two returned from the muggle village that was only a few hundred meters from the gate that led to the property. Amy was screaming for daddy and clutching the flyer in her hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Harry was waiting at the gate when they returned and threw it open as the young girl ran up to it puffing. She held the flyer up to Harry but didn't let go of it.

He grinned as he glanced at it and smiled at Hermione as she ran up puffing also. Hermione gasped out, "What is it?"

Harry smirked and said, "Amy just found out I'm racing in this year's race."

Hermione's face went pale as she moved so she could see the flyer and saw the wildly grinning face of Amy. The young girl finally caught her breath and said, "Daddy, can I be your navigator this year?"

"Sorry honey. You're still not old enough."

Amy pouted as Hermione looked at Harry and said, "You can't do this. What if you get hurt?"

"Yes I can. I'm an excellent driver."

Hermione glared at him and Harry said, "Amy why don't you go up to the house and see if dinner is ready."

Amy nodded and walked away glancing back often to see Harry and Hermione glaring at each other. As she reached the door to the house she heard their voices raise.

~o~

Harry was under the bonnet of his car going over the engine. Nearly all of the cars would be driven by muggles but Harry knew of three other wizards who would be taking part. All their cars would be inspected for charms before and after the race and Harry was going over his car with a fine tooth comb. He had already taken off the charm on his gas tanks allowing him infinite fuel and was about to remove the anti-theft charms. Harry sighed and rubbed his back. Sleeping on the couch the night before had made it sore and bending over his car wasn't helping any. The sooner the race was over, the sooner Hermione might forgive them.

Harry jumped when he felt a tug on his shirt. He cursed as his head came into contact with the hood of the car and his daughter said, "That's a bad word, daddy."

Harry turned and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry princess. What's up?"

"Hermione said to tell you lunch is ready."

"Oh, thanks honey."

Amy looked somewhat apprehensive. Harry sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap. "What's wrong baby doll?"

Amy hugged him and asked, "Are you and Hermione still getting married?"

"Of course. She's just annoyed with me."

"Oh… okay. Umm…."

"Yes?"

"Hermione said I could call her mum if I wanted to…"  
Harry stifled his grin and asked, "Do you want to?"

"Would my mommy not like it?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I'm sure your mum wouldn't mind. She would want you to have someone you could go to when you have a splinter or wake up from a bad dream."

"But you do that daddy."

"Yes, but I know you want to call for your mum. I know I always wanted to."

Amy hugged him tighter and said, "I'm hungry."

Harry grinned and pulled himself up from the ground, Amy still in his arms.

Harry used his free hand to close the hood of his car and then handed his wand to Amy. "Carry this for me?"

Amy nodded happily and mouthed a few spells. Harry grinned and walked back to the house while Amy pretended to duel with an invisible creature.

When they reached the dining room, Dobby was setting the last plate on the table as Hermione was talking on the phone. She smiled at Harry and he smiled back.

Harry sat Amy down on her chair and she wiggled around in it till she was comfortable. She handed Harry back his wand and he sat down at his place. When Hermione put the phone down she sat in her usual spot next to Harry but moved her chair closer. Her hand settled on his thigh and she whispered, "I love you."

~o~

Harry and Hermione were standing on the porch while Amy sat in Harry's car pretending to drive.

Harry asked, "You're not mad anymore?"

"Oh I'm still mad. But I also know you wouldn't do this if you couldn't."

Harry leaned forward to kiss her. They didn't let go until Amy honked the horn and yelled, "Daddy, can we go to a movie?"

Harry grinned and asked, "Want to go?"

Hermione nodded. "Won't it be in Portuguese though?"

"Probably but you can use my translation stone."

Hermione asked, "What's that?"

Harry took out his wallet and took a small earring out of his pocket. "You put it in your ear and it translates the sounds for you. It's only good to hear. It won't translate voice for you."

"Wow… very nice. Where did you get it?"

"Albus gave it to me before I left."

Harry grinned and kissed her again. Amy honked the horn again and yelled, "Quit kissing mommy and let's go."

Hermione pulled away and said in a soft voice, "She just called me mum?"

Harry grinned and pulled her towards the car. Amy clambered into the back seat as Hermione and Harry got into the car. Harry put his key in and started the car. He watched the needles swing up as the car idled and he looked at the gas gauge.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it. The gas gauge rose as the tank filled and he shifted the vehicle into drive and pulled out of the driveway. The gates were triggered by the weight of the vehicle and he slowed as it opened. He made sure Amy had buckled up then grinned wickedly at Hermione. She looked at him then at his hands on the wheel. She gave a weak squeak and held on tight as Harry pushed down hard on the accelerator. Amy squealed her laughter as the car accelerated hard and Harry took the turns at speed only downshifting when he needed to slow down to take a corner.

~o~

Hermione got out of the car and glared at Harry as he put up the top and made sure the doors were locked. Amy was jumping up and down and reading the titles of the movies to them as they looked out of the parking structure at the movie theater.

Harry turned on the muggle alarm and walked toward Amy and Hermione. He scooped Amy up and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Amy asked, "Can we see the third one?"

Harry looked out at the theater and read the sign. He nodded and said, "If it's not sold out we'll see that."

Amy cheered and Hermione said, "Which one is it?"

"It's a story about a boy who inherits a fairy kingdom."

Hermione nodded as they made their way to the elevator and asked, "How come you're car doesn't look like a Mini this time?"

"I have to take off all the spells for the race. Once it's over I'll put them all back on."

Harry asked, "What kind of car would you get if you bought one?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "I'm using to driving my dad or my mom's BMWs. I'd probably buy one off of them when they decided to get a new one."

Harry nodded as they walked up to the ticket counter and Hermione marveled as Harry's voice was instantaneously translated to English as he spoke to the young girl selling the tickets. Harry paid the girl and the three went into the theater and to the concession stand. Harry and Hermione decided to share a Pepsi while Amy got a Mountain Dew. Harry bought two treats that were Brazilian specialties, Hermione got a box of Raisinettes and they also ordered an extra-large popcorn they could all share.

The three found a seat in the theater and Harry surreptitiously cleaned off the seats with his wand. Hermione whispered, "Aren't you worried about breaking the secrecy law?"

Harry grinned and whispered back, "I'm above those laws. I'm authorized to use any spell on any one I wish."

Hermione grinned and asked, "When can I get that kind of dispensation?"

Harry just kissed her as the lights dimmed.

~o~

Amy was chattering a mile a minute as they got into the car to go back to the house. Harry was about to get in after Amy when his name was called and he turned around. He smiled and spoke quickly in Portuguese, "_Hello Mischa, how are you_?"

The gorgeous coffee skinned girl hugged Harry tightly and said, "_I got the new position I applied for._"

Harry grinned and turned to Hermione, "Honey this is one of the other teachers at the school. Mischa this is my fiancé Hermione."

Mischa spoke in halting English, "Hello Har-my-own-knee."

Harry stifled a grin as he said to Hermione, "She just got the position of Potion Master at the school we taught at."

Mischa spoke quickly, "_My date is waiting. It was so good to see you. How long will you be here?_"

"A few more days. Then we're going on our honeymoon."

Mischa smiled as she turned. A man had called her name and she started to walk off. Mischa called out, "Congratulations you two."

Hermione looked from Harry to the retreating woman and asked, "How come you didn't date her? She's gorgeous."

Harry shook his head gently and softly said, "She wasn't you."

Hermione blinked and Harry could see her fighting back tears as she hugged him tightly and whispered how much she loved him.

~o~

As they were heading back to the house after the movie, Harry asked for his earring back. Hermione flipped down her visor and said in a slightly panicked voice, "It's not there."

Harry grinned and said, "It turns invisible. You'll have to remove it by feel."

"Oh." Hermione felt her ear until she could remove the backing and handed the earring to Harry. Once she had handed it back to him he lapsed into rapid fire Portuguese with Amy who giggled and spoke just as rapidly to him.

After a few moments of the two talking Hermione finally asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Harry winked at her and stopped the car. Amy got out as soon as he did and took off running down the road towards the house. Harry said, "Come on. We'll walk the rest of the way."

Hermione looked at him with apprehension then nodded. "Alright. Why did Amy take off though?"

"A friend of hers was going to visit today. She's running ahead to see if she's here yet."

"Oh." Hermione was about to say more when Harry kissed her and pulled her tightly against him. He closed her door and pushed the button on his key fob. Hermione barely heard the beep as the kiss between them deepened and their hands began to roam.

After a few moments Harry pulled away and Hermione moaned. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and took her hand. "Come on."

Harry pulled her closer and let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist. The two walked back towards the house and she fought giggles as he whispered in her ear and lightly tickled her side.


	4. 004

Herrmmm... rereading this... I really suck.  
  
thanks for calling me on that BS, dmmason03  
  
The two were laughing over something as they neared the house when Hermione remembered something Harry said. "Honeymoon?"  
  
Harry grinned and continued on to the house. Hermione jumped when he opened the door and saw her parents, Ron and his wife, and Dumbledore were all waiting in the sitting room of the house while Dobby and the other house elf that had been brought along moved luggage to rooms.  
  
Hermione hugged Ron and his wife then her parents. She shook the headmaster's hands and asked Harry quietly, "Why are they all here?"  
  
Harry put on a hurt expression and said, "You don't remember? The day after tomorrow is Thursday."  
  
"Thursday…? Ohmigod. You were serious?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You're so dead."  
  
Harry grinned broadly as Dobby began passing around drinks and Amy pushed a CD into the stereo system. The gathering relaxed as they drank and talked of old times. The headmaster told Hermione's parents about a few of the events Hermione had helped Harry with and turned both her parent's faces pale as they learned about how close she had come to death along with Harry and Ron.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione turned bright red as Ron teased them about how long it took for them to get back after Amy had gotten there.  
  
Harry was talking to Hermione's father when she returned from the restroom. She heard Harry say, "She'd have been better off in a few situations if she hadn't blindly followed me as I did something stupid."  
  
Hermione thumped him on the back of the shoulder and said, "If I hadn't you wouldn't be here for me to marry."  
  
Her father and Harry bust into laughter as Harry nodded his acquiescence. "True."  
  
Dobby appeared at Harry's side and said, "Car is safely returned master."  
  
Harry nodded and the house elf disappeared.  
  
Hermione's father asked, "Are those what Hermione was trying to get freedom for?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "She made me have Dobby offer all my house elves freedom. Dobby said they were all extremely offended. Had me worried the food would be sub par for awhile."  
  
Daniel laughed as Hermione turned bright red and dug a finger into Harry's side. He smiled at her and the conversation turned to a less controversial topic.  
  
~o~  
  
The group had just set down for dinner when everyone saw a red snake tattoo on Harry's arm coalesce and begin to flash. Amy's face fell as Harry's phone began to ring a moment later. Harry scowled as he used his wand to lengthen the sleeves on his shirt and then pulled the phone out of his pocket and left the room.  
  
Hermione's parents asked, "What was that about?"  
  
Hermione said, "Work."  
  
Harry was hissing as he returned to the room. The Grangers were amazed at the sounds coming from Harry's mouth. No human's mouth was configured to make sounds like that and they were even more amazed when his tongue seemed to fork slightly as he spoke. A moment later his tattoo lifted off of his arm and strained against the fabric of his shirt before slipping out from under the sleeve and disappearing with a wink.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and sat down. "I have a minor meeting after the race tomorrow."  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron changed the subject by asking about the race.  
  
Harry launched into the details of the race last year and his mood changed as Amy said, "Daddy's going to win this year too."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "I'm definitely going to try. I want that prize."  
  
Ron's wife asked, "What's the prize?"  
  
"300,000 Euros."  
  
Hermione and her parents gasped as Ron and his wife asked, "Is that a lot?"  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione said, "It's about 75,000 galleons."  
  
Ron took on a surprised expression then asked, "What are you going to do with it?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Now that's a surprise."  
  
They continued dinner over some small talk and then went out to the beach to have drinks while Amy was reunited with Stalker. He had stayed with Hermione's parents while they went on vacation. They sat and laughed as Amy and Stalker romped on the beach.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry was tightening his gloves and making sure his wrists were adequately supported as Hermione and Amy walked over to the bleachers to join the rest of their company. Since the spectators would only see the beginning and end of the race huge monitors were placed everywhere so they could see the cars as the race continued. Harry kissed the picture of the three of them and then stuck it into his breast pocket. He waved to a few of the other racers he knew and got into his car. He sat and waited as the officials made their way over to inspect his vehicle for illegal modifications and held his helmet in his hands.  
  
The official took a white bar of something and wrote 45 on his rear driver side window and on his rear window. The official leaned over and said, "You're good to go, Senor Potter. Good luck this year."  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Thanks, Emilio. See you at the finish line."  
  
The official laughed and patted the top of Harry's car as he pulled on his helmet and slid the visor into place. He turned the key and hit the starter button. His car purred to life and he flicked the switch from his primary fuel tank to his secondary tank. The mechanism flashed a green light and he flicked it to the tertiary tank. The mechanism flashed green again and he flicked it back to primary. He put his foot on the break and slipped it into first. The vehicle's transmission wouldn't catch until he hit three thousand rpm and let go of the brake. He listened to the announcers for ten minutes before they announced the start of the race. He looked over at the racer next to him who waved and he waved back. Harry looked forward and the red lights on the tree came on. He took a deep breath and watched as they cycled down to green. When they flashed to yellow the starter prepared to wave his flag and Harry put his foot on the gas until it revved to 3200. The flag came down as the lights turned green and Harry's foot came off the brake. He surged forward as the car next to him pulled half a length ahead. Harry pushed the paddle, shifting into second then pushed the pedal down further. His fingers came back to the shifter and pushed into the next gear as he took the lead with three other cars. The rest were a few lengths behind them.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry listened to the race chatter coming over the radio only subconsciously as he watched the road and down shifted to take the corner. He was in contention for second and the rest of the cars were nearly half a mile behind and strung out another ten miles. He shifted back to drive and as he accelerated, he felt the transmission transition smoothly into third and the whine of the engine grew louder. The transmission dropped into fourth and the engine deepened and then became louder and higher pitched as his speed increased to nearly 280 kilometers per hour.  
  
He was on a straightaway for the next 30 kilometers and was only 200 kilometers from the end of the race. It was time to switch to his secondary tank. He flipped the switch and smiled as the engine automatically changed its fuel mixture ratio and took on a rougher and deeper tone as the power increased.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry and one other car were in contention for first as they entered the last fifty kilometer stretch. Harry stuck up his thumb and the other driver did the same. When Harry brought his hand down he flipped the switch to the tertiary tank and the engine became even louder as the computer changed the air-fuel mixture to compensate for the higher octane fuel.  
  
His car surged with power and he pulled ahead of the other car. The last twenty kilometers were rolling curves and he looked at the display screen on his computer. He touched the screen and his finger poked through the hole in his glove to touch the screen and loosen his suspension slightly.  
  
The screen slid back down and the radio chatter about the race came back on. He brought his hand back to the wheel and left the vehicle in drive. The transmission would be doing all his shifting now. He pushed down harder on the gas and pulled ahead. The other driver tried to pull ahead but was cut off by Harry and every time he tried to pass Harry cut him off.  
  
Harry smiled slightly as he took the lead by two car lengths halfway through the curves. He could almost see the end of the race. He looked in the mirror and saw another car fighting with the one he had just taken over first place from contending for second place.  
  
Harry concentrated on the road. He knew now was the worst time to lose concentration. If he lost his lead he wouldn't be able to regain it.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry grinned widely as he entered the last five kilometers of the race. He was in the lead by at least five car lengths and his car was more maneuverable than the others closest to him.  
  
Harry realized he was less than a kilometer away when he saw the arch that signified the end of the race.  
  
He looked in the rear view mirror and saw one car less than two lengths away. Harry looked at his speedometer and saw it was pegged. He sighed and pushed the pedal down to the floor. It wasn't much more but it brought him farther ahead and he smiled widely as the radio chatter became more excited that last year's winner was going to win again.  
  
Harry pulled through the arch one car length ahead of last year's third place winner and hit the emergency brake while wrenching hard to the left. His front end stayed in place while his rear end spun in a circle and his tires smoked up the track as the three that had been closest to him drove past and towards the pits. The rest of the cars were a minute or more behind and Harry spun around six more times before stopping and burning his tires up some. He finally let off the brake and drove towards the pits.  
  
He jumped out of his car after he had pulled in and was surrounded by well wishers. His friends fought their way through the crowds and Harry led them off towards a private area. Amy was jumping up and down in excitement and Hermione was holding onto him tightly. He smiled and realized her face was pale. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I thought you had lost control at the end."  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head, "Just a burn out to work the crowds some."  
  
Harry hugged her tightly as the rest congratulated him. Dumbledore said, "Most interesting. Almost as exciting as a Quidditch match."  
  
Harry grinned and the headmaster shook his hand. He spun when he felt a tap on his shoulder and came face to face with a muggle and a young witch. "Bonita, Dr. Bez, good to see you."  
  
You did excellently Harry."  
  
"Real awesome, professor."  
  
Ron, Hermione and his wife snorted with laughter to hear Harry called professor.  
  
He grinned at the girl and said, "How are classes going?"  
  
"I did okay."  
  
Dr. Bez snorted and said, "She's grounded for bad grades. The only reason she was able to come was because I was here."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as the girl turned red with embarrassment.  
  
Amy and the girl walked off slightly while Harry and Ulrich Bez talked business. "I have our head crew here. They're going to take apart your engine and put it back together this evening if you wish. Just to make sure nothing got damaged racing."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Would you like to come to dinner this evening?"  
  
"Of course. If you didn't already have a profession I'd hire you to race for us."  
  
Harry grinned and took Hermione's hand. "I think my fiancé would kill me if I took you up on that."  
  
Hermione nodded and the two men laughed. Harry introduced him to the rest and they waited as Harry and the muggle walked back towards his car where a group of people were waiting with a flatbed near by. Harry drove the car onto the back and watched as it was lifted up to a flat position and was strapped into place. The head mechanic and the driver got into the cab of the vehicle and drove to the nearest dealership.  
  
Harry and the others all piled into Ulrich's limo and drank a toast to Harry's win as they went back to the house.  
  
~o~  
  
When they got to the house Harry escorted them all in and then walked out to the beach. Hermione followed him to the back door and saw a large amount of witches and wizards appear on the beach. They all bowed to Harry and stood in four ranks of six.  
  
Harry inspected them as he walked up and down the ranks. He stopped at one and flicked a speck off of one's uniform blouse.  
  
Hermione finally realized what had been bothering her. Instead of wearing robes the witches and wizards were wearing camouflage like muggle armies wore. She watched them from the door that led to the deck as it looked like Harry was yelling at one for having dirty boots.  
  
Harry finished inspecting the people and accepted reports from four of them. he read them for a few minutes each then handed back the sheets. The group of people disappeared one by one and finally all that were left were the two who had been at Amy's party.  
  
Hermione jumped when she felt a tug on her dress. Amy smiled at her and said, "That's Amber and Raven. They're both really nice. Raven's real name is Avery. He can touch his nose with his tongue."  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "So can Harry."  
  
She blushed slightly when she thought what he could do with that tongue and decided Amy definitely wasn't old enough to hear about that. She looked back out and saw Harry striding back to the house carrying a large box.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and said, "My team gave this to us. Amber said it was a wedding gift."  
  
Hermione blushed lightly and asked, "Who's performing the ceremony?"  
  
Harry grinned and said, "Albus Dumbledore, of course."  
  
Amy started giggling and they looked over at her. Stalker was licking her toes through her sandals and they both laughed.  
  
Amy scooped up her puppy and followed the two out to the sitting room. As soon as they appeared Dobby's voice was heard saying, "Dinner is ready, master."  
  
Harry smiled and led the way to the dining room. Dobby and the other house elf had gone all out with the decorations and the dinner.  
  
As they sat the candles burst into light and the electric lights dimmed. To Harry's right Dr. Bez and his niece sat, while Hermione's parents and Dumbledore were to his left. Hermione sat at the end of the table with Ron on her right and his wife across from him. Amy sat next to Ron's wife and was whispering with Hermione's mum. Emma looked at Harry and whispered back to Amy. Harry sighed and said, "I'd like to propose a toast."  
  
Everyone quieted and looked at Harry. He lifted his glass and looked at Hermione as he said, "To love."  
  
Hermione blushed as everyone echoed the toast and took a drink. The first course appeared on the table and everyone dug into their soup.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting on the deck talking about the race. Harry was explaining how he had done the burnouts and said he'd take Ron for a drive when he and Hermione returned to the UK. Ron asked, "Where are you two going for the honeymoon?"  
  
Harry shushed him and looked around. "Hermione doesn't know yet."  
  
He leaned forward and said, "We're going to a small inn in the English countryside her mum told me about. She made the reservations for us last month."  
  
Ron grinned and said, "Sounds like fun. A week of staying in bed."  
  
Harry blushed and changed the subject. "How're Ginny and her husband?"  
  
"Still trying. They're going to a muggle doctor to see if there's anything they can do."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "It seems so weird a Weasley having trouble conceiving."  
  
Ron grinned slightly and nodded. "We're hot blooded."  
  
Harry snorted and said, "More like you can't keep your pants zipped."  
  
Ron turned his nose up and said, "I'm not the one who got caught on the Quidditch pitch at night our seventh year."  
  
Harry turned bright red and didn't say anything else.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry went to his bedroom and found the door locked. He was about to apparate in when it opened and Hermione's mum came out. "You're not sleeping here tonight."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"You don't get to see her until tomorrow at the ceremony."  
  
"That's a muggle superstition."  
  
"And you both have muggle born parents."  
  
Harry sighed and gave up. He knew he wouldn't win this one. "So where do I sleep?"  
  
"Dumbledore set up a cot for you in Amy's room."  
  
Harry grumbled and walked down to his daughter's room. He took off his shirt and shrunk his slacks down to cotton shorts. When he got to the room he found Amy asleep with Stalker in her bed and the cot ready for him.  
  
He slipped into the cot and tried to fall asleep. After an hour he finally drifted off. 


End file.
